Twilight: In My Own Way
by Twilight.AliceCullen07
Summary: Bella in this story is the usual popular girl in her school.Everyone looks up to her from fashion advices to drinking recommendations.But nobody knows how wrecked she really is until she met Edward Cullen,the mysterious stranger who helps her.Read it pls!


Preface: Finding myself is just the start of my journey. I never thought I would find someone who will love me… forever.

Chapter 1: First Sight

The heat of the sun, ugh. It's burning my skin. I hope it doesn't get damaged. People think I'm so obnoxious. Well, not every person I know, just Jessica and Lauren and Katie and Angela, oh, not Angela. She just thinks I'm very careful with my skin.

I just really love my tan skin paired with my black eyes and wavy chestnut black hair… Yes… it's called chestnut. I even asked my personal stylist. He says it's a good color if you're a dancer; the lights make your hair prettier. I'm 5'5 with a fit body. I go to gym three times a week and go to Dance class every Saturday. I can't believe I could fit that in my schedule. To make things busier, I work as a model for an advertising agency. I jumped out of bed and began to reach for my iPod on top of my dresser. I plugged it in the stereo and chose the song that's perfect for my first day as a junior. I danced my way unto my bathroom and started to do my daily rituals. I undressed and opened the shower. Like any other day, I would have used my regular shampoo, but since it's my first day, I'm gonna use my special strawberry shampoo and conditioner. It takes me thirty minutes to take a shower and ten minutes to get dressed. At least it's not going to make me really late. I washed myself again with cold water and dried myself up with my pink towel. I chose the perfect outfit for today, a navy blue pair of pants and a white sequined tank top both from TopShop.

"Maria, could you get my dark blue Jimmy Choo heels from my shoe closet downstairs?" I said after I went to the intercom phone.

"Which one, Dear? You have four dark blue shoes here."

"The one with the bow and sequins, and remember it's Jimmy Choo. no one can forget that."

"Okay, dear. Oh, I forgot, which car are you going to use today?"

"I'm gonna use the BMW, Tell Richard that I'll be down in fifteen minutes." I said while putting on my tinted moisturizer.

"Okay."

Maria's been my maid for sixteen years. She's like a mother to me and Richard has been my driver for two years. It seems short when you compare it with Maria, but like Maria, I trust my life with him. I started to untangle my hair and blow-dry it. I can't believe I'm a junior. Now I have a chance to be Dance club Vice President. Everyone seems to like the idea. I flip my hair and cool. It's perfect. I head for the door and grabbed my bag on the way out. I heard my Dad walk down the stairs. I raced to the step where he was and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Daddy." I whispered in his ear. As if I could surprise him now that he knows I'm here.

"Good Morning, Princess! Ready for school?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm really excited."

"Hope you have fun…" As soon as he said the sentence, I ran to the door. I didn't even give him time to finish his sentence.

"Why are you in a hurry? Aren't you going to eat first?" He asked worriedly.

"No, Daddy. It's okay. It's just that, I don't know… first day jitters?" I said jokingly.

"Oh. Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you." One more step closer to the door…

"Love you, too. Be safe"

Being my dad Charlie's only daughter means extra watching. He usually gets really worried about me and asks me what's wrong over little, petty things. But since he usually goes to out-of-the-country-trips-that-lasts-for-two-weeks-every-month, I always get away with my parties. And with Maria on my side, no one can stop me. I smiled grimly at that thought. I walked briskly to the car and hopped in it as soon as I was there.

"Morning, Richard."

"Good Morning, Bella."

Silence filled the car as I waited a second or two to arrange my thoughts. I have to make this quick and simple. Okay. Here it goes…

"Richard, I'm going home at 3:00 today. But I have a modeling gig at 5:00. So it means I would drive the car home. Maybe at around 11:00?" I bit my lip as I waited for his response.

"That would be really late! Could you drive home all alone at 11:00?"

"That's not the latest I've been out. Besides, I got an excellent review from my driving instructor." I made my voice more persuasive.

"Oh, Bella, when will you ever learn…"I could tell that wasn't a question. But, I have to use my luck.

"Thanks,Richard!"

"I haven't said yes yet."

"Richard!" I complained. It's hard to talk to Richard like this when he's as protective as Dad. I gave my best puppy dog pout and unsurprisingly, I won.

"Fine, but be safe." Ugh. Really like Dad.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay. Oh. Here we are."

I glanced out my window and saw my school again. The cream white color of the buildings; the sun shining luminously on the cars parked at the school's parking lot. Everything seems the same, but somehow I feel something big is coming for me. Weird. I never felt like this before.

"Bye, Richard. I'll see you after school. Remember the plan, okay?"

"Kay." He sighed.

I climbed out of the car and I felt the sun flashing again on my skin. I felt irritated and walked to the nearest shelter. All of a sudden, my irritation slipped away. I saw my amazing friends walk towards me with different emotions displayed on their faces. I smiled because they looked kinda funny.

"Hey, Bella! Cute outfit!" Angela said.

"Thanks. You too." I blushed involuntarily.

"How was your summer?" Jessica asked.

"It was…fun." With all the parties and shots I've been through. It was awesome.

"Ooh. I think it wasn't just…"Fun". Tell me all about it." She asked excitedly.

"Well…" I told her about the parties and the people I've met, when all of a sudden the sun disappeared and heavy clouds replaced it. At the same time, a shiny, silver Volvo entered the school's parking lot. Wow. What a performance. I returned my gaze to Jessica but I was shocked to see her eyes locked on something. Stupid enough to follow what she was staring at I felt my jaw drop in awe at what I saw. It was a group of beautiful people stepping out of the Volvo one by one. The guys didn't count as beautiful because technically, they were dudes. But still they were the prettiest creatures I've seen. And the girls… well, I'm speechless.

The first person I stared at was the big, muscular man with brown curly hair. I looked away for a second because he looked terrifyingly handsome. I began to stare again and saw a beautiful blonde girl with an amazing body. I felt for the first time self-consciousness. People said I had beautiful body, but if I would compare it with hers, I would look like an old lady who eats five pounds of cookies a day. To stop my self-consciousness, I shifted my eyes to another guy with the same blonde hair; same muscular body, but not like the first guy I saw. I turned my eyes again and saw a gorgeous little girl with black hair. Her hair was spiked in different directions but it still gave her a strong feminine look. She was so graceful when she stepped out of the car that it puts me to shame. I rolled my eyes at all the comparisons I made. I shouldn't be like that. Everyone has their own…Oh my. I was stunned when my eyes finally saw the last person out of the car. His bronze hair was untidy but it made him even more handsome. He was less muscular than the other two boys; younger, but I could feel a certain strength in him. How can someone be so gorgeous that makes every girl faint?

They don't look related but they all have the same pale complexion, dark bruises under their eyes and a set of blazing golden peepers.

"Have you seen anything like it?" Jessica mused while watching them enter the hallway.

"Huh?" I stuttered idiotically. I should learn how to focus more.

"Them. The Gorgeous Five, the new superheroes that would save us from boredom." She giggled and blushed bright red.

"How are they gonna save us from boredom?" I asked, gaining control of myself.

"Can't you see it? Just looking at them keeps me entertained."

"They're not even here! Come on, Angela. Jessica's gonna hyperventilate soon. And we're gonna be late for class." I teased and laughed at Jessica. Jessica's eyes looked piercing.

"But Bella, it's so early." Angela complained.

"I know, but I just want to…umm…" I muttered, making an excuse.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just go." Jessica chided in. Obviously wanting to keep up to where the Gorgeous Five was going to.

We walked to the entrance and entered the world where I was named "Ms. Popular". Every guy in the hallway stared at me like I was a football trophy. It felt like heaven. This is my sanctuary. The guys continued to stare at me as I strutted to our classroom. Suddenly, Mike kissed me on the cheek. Pathetic!

"Hey, Gorgeous! Want to have lunch later?" Mike winked at me.

Mike is cute. He was captain of the football team and was a model like myself. We dated for months, but when I called it quits last summer, he didn't seem to understand that breaking up is not being a couple anymore. So it means I had to use the hard way again.

"Did you get an F in Language, Mike? Can't you understand the simple sentences, 'Get lost. Stay away from me'?" I hissed sharply. He is so irritating.

"Don't get mad, Gorgeous! Come on; let me bring your bag."

"Back off!" I briskly walked away from him before I break his arm.

"You should get used to that, y'know." Angela said, eyeing the sweat the brisk walking made.

"What?" I panted. Angela and Jessica seem to walk faster than expected.

"You know, every guy wanting to sniff every strand of your hair."

"But not like this! This is too much." I answered back crossly.

We went in the classroom and found the small, pixie-like girl and bronze haired boy seated at the back of the classroom. The bronze haired boy looked at me and shifted his gaze immediately. How inconvenient. Guys usually stare at me. But…whatever. He looked at me again as I went to sit with my friends in the second row. He looked… mad… or frustrated. Why is he staring at me like that?

"Good morning, class. I'm Ms. Hanson, your Trigonometry teacher."

The class dragged on about introductions to stuff, stuff and more stuff. But time still seemed very fast as I realized at the end of English that it was Lunch.

We walked to the cafeteria in unmistakable grace and saw the whole high school crowd chatter in excitement. Freshmen students asking the sophomores directions to what they should do. The other sophomores laughing gleefully at each other; the juniors relaxing on their spots and talking loudly like there's no one else in the room; and the seniors taking pictures of everyone since it's their last year here. Despite the constant giggles and smiles that seem to overpower the room right now, there seems to be one table where silence takes place. Oh. It's the glorious guys.

"Bell, what do you want?" Angela asked.

"Uh…Just a diet Coke and a salad," I said.

"What? You have a modeling gig later. You might faint!" Angela said worriedly. She's so kind.

"Don't worry. I'll stop for some McDonald's on the way." Oh no way, too much carbs. "On second thought, I wouldn't stop by there. I'll just have a Latte later, Yum."

"Bella…" Angela muttered.

"Don't worry, Ang. I'll be fine. I always am." I smiled.

"Okay. Just give me a hug."

"Sure." She held me tightly until someone before us started to clear her throat.

"I'm sorry to break your bond but the line's building up so if you wouldn't mind…" Jessica complained.

"Sorry. Come on, Angela." I sighed and took my tray.

We walked together and skipped towards our other friends.

"Hey Lauren, Katie, Ben, Eric, Conner, Tyler" I greeted cheerfully, "And Mike." I hissed acidly.

"Hey, Gorgeous. I'm last but not the least, right?"

My eyes narrowed as I took in his words. "Shut up, Mike." I took my seat and started to sip my diet Coke.

"Have you heard that the Gorgeous Five's names are Emmett,"-she pointed at the curly haired guy-"Rosalie,"-she pointed at the girl with the great body-"Jasper,"-now at the blonde guy-"Alice,"-then the spiky haired girl-"And Edward." Jessica dropped her finger suddenly and stared intently at the bronze haired boy that was named Edward.

"Who?" Mike asked curiously, such an idiot.

"Didn't you follow where I was pointing at? Ugh. There's their table." Jessica pointed again.

I looked at the table and found the bronze haired boy looking at me frustrated again. What's his problem? Can't take a little…

"And did you know that they're all together! Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and I'm gonna take Edward. But what's weird is that I heard that they're brothers and sisters. I mean Emmett, Edward and Alice are biologically siblings; they're the Cullens. And Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales, they're like twins. They were adopted by some Dr. Cullen and his wife when they were like 7 or 8."

I realized everyone was listening intently at Jessica. We were so silent that people started looking at us. It seemed unusual for them to see us quiet.

"Wow. I can't believe you could get so much information in just one walk to our table." Lauren finally spoke up.

"Of course not, I got that during English and of course I want to know Edward better." Jessica sighed and started daydreaming again.

Ugh. She thinks Edward likes her? She hasn't even talked to him yet! Why am I burning up like this? I gotta get in control of myself. I looked at him again and found that he was staring at his food now. Whew. At least I could concentrate on my food too.

"Hey. Are you gonna watch my gig later?" I asked after taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Of course we would. Support one another, right?" Jessica said, back in reality again.

"Totally agree with Jessica," Ben said.

"Thank you! I love you guys!"

"Especially me, right?" Mike made beautiful eyes. Ugh.

"Whatever." I started eating my sandwich again while my friends started to talk about the possibility that the Cullens and Hales would become popular and overpower us. I just ignored that thought and watched the mundane scene in front of me go on. The bell rang after I finished my sandwich.

"Bella, let's go. I think the next period is Chemistry." Angela called.

"Oh right. We have to go to the Chem. Lab, right?" I asked, walking out of the cafeteria.

"I think so."

We talked with friends until we reached the Chem. Lab. We walked in and looked for vacant seats. Everyone found a seat except Angela and me.

"Angela, here's a seat." Jessica called.

The hell! Now I'm a loner. Angela looked at me and I nodded petulantly. I hate being alone. I was looking for a seat when I realized the only seat open was next to… Edward. Yes, it's Edward. Is it Friday of the 13th and I'm currently being targeted on as bad luck?! Wait, it's Monday. So, ugh, whatever. I walked on the aisle and before I reached my seat, his posture became rigid and his nose was wrinkling like… he smelled something horrible. I turned to Angela for help but she was just staring helplessly at me. I reached the table and took my seat. I looked at him and the same expression ruled his features.

"Good Afternoon. I am Mr. Daniels, your Chemistry teacher. Let me start by…,"

I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I was just so distracted. I peeked subtly at him and found that his fists constantly closed and tightened like he was trying so hard to control what he wanted to do. I tried to sniff my hair and found that I smelled fine. This is so embarrassing. I tried to distract myself by looking at my phone occasionally. Nothing, still nothing. I suddenly heard a small cracking sound. I turned my head at his direction and saw that his chair was far away from me, his hands holding the edge of the table violently. That's where the small cracking sound came from. What did I do to this guy? I am getting pissed. I have to confront him. This is too much. The bell rang all of a sudden and he was out of his seat in seconds. I stared at his back until he was out of the door. Well, look at the bright side. This is the first time a guy didn't ask for my number. Think positively. You don't need to worry about that…

"What did you do to him?" Jessica asked, horrified.

"What did I do?" I answered back innocently.

"It was like you stabbed him."

"I didn't notice anything." I said, getting out of my seat.

"Well, I certainly noticed. Do you have some superpower that torments people that we don't know about?" Angela teased at me.

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard." I growled. I was getting sick of this Edward thing.

"Don't get mad. Come on, our next period is P.E., your favorite subject." Angela smiled at me and pulled Jessica and me toward the Gym.

"Fine, I'm cooling down." I smiled genuinely at them and entered the Gym happily.

I pushed the Edward problem at the back of my mind and concentrated on my favorite subject. I went in the dressing room and changed into my Gym clothes. I tied my long hair into a tight bun and looked at the mirror. I looked… stressed. This Edward problem is not healthy. I went out of the room and scanned the Gym for him. He wasn't there. Why isn't he here? Wait, I'm supposed to be hating him. God, this is hard.

"Good Afternoon. I am Mrs. Smiths, your P.E. instructor again." Mrs. Smiths said loudly.

Of course I know her. She was my Dance moderator. Even though she's married and has kids in college, she still looks fit and has the energy to dance hip-hop. She is amazing.

I went to where Jessica was and listened to Mrs. Smiths' instructions. Since it was our first day, we just exercised. It was kinda boring coz we didn't dance or do anything exciting. The time passed sluggishly and I prayed for the first time that P.E. would be over. The bell rang and I ran to the dressing's room first. I quickly changed into my prettier outfit and walked outside of the room to tell my friends to be there at the venue before 5:00. They agreed and told me good luck. It wasn't the first time I was in a modeling show, but what I was excited about was the after party. There would be a lot of drinks and cute guys to meet. I smiled brightly at the thought and walked to the parking lot. I found the BMW with Richard in it. He stepped out of the car and gave me a disapproving look. As always, I was the bad girl who drank a lot and flirted with a lot of guys, so I smiled shamelessly at him.

"Are you sure you can drive it? I was thinking about it all day and…," He mumbled at me.

"Of course I can. Trust me. Everything's perfect." I cut him off and gave him a sweet and naïve grin.

"Fine," He handed me the keys and as if I could read his mind I said,

"Do not worry. I am well aware of what I am about to do." I told him formally.

He didn't say a word and watched me enter the car and drive away with a triumphant expression on my face.

I drove smoothly along the road and watched the cars try to race me. I won eventually and they soon gave up. I gazed out my window and saw the incredulous stares the passengers gave my car, but as soon as they saw who was driving it, their expressions were filled with admiration and another emotion I couldn't point my finger at. I smiled and zoomed faster to my destination. I was at the event in no time. I was even an hour and fifteen minutes early. I closed the engine and stepped out of the car, imagining I was a Hollywood star. I took my bag and shut the car lock in just one press of a button. I walked to the big entrance and was greeted by some employees. The venue was a big convention hall that's been transformed into a celebrity hot spot. Some people were working on the lights and sounds to give it more excitement. The others were arranging a couple of chairs obviously for VIP's, but it was seen in their actions that they were giving emphasis to the enormous dance floor. I imagined myself drunk again and smiled evilly. This would be fun. I walked further and saw a tall, pretty woman with a nose job approaching me with a welcoming grin.

"Welcome, Isabella! I am Alexandrea Williams, the one who designed the clothes and pays you to model them." She chuckled. So much for being welcoming…

"Hi. Where can I get ready?" I said, feigning politeness.

"Well, there's the stage, if you walk past it, there will be a door unlocked on the left."

"Thanks." I said and walked towards the stage. I heard her say "Welcome", but I didn't know if it was a response to my remark or just greeting someone who stepped in. I didn't turn around to check anymore.

I reached the end of the stage and found a big, brown door on the left. I knocked and entered the room. No one was inside but the room was big and lit brightly by small Victorian lamps. The counters were all lined up with plenty of expensive make-up and tons of bottles of hairspray. On the side were 3 long rows of designer clothes all covered up in plastic. It was so formal that it looked like a salon for the gods, I sighed. I never got tired of being a model because I was working with one of the things I love, fashion. I was so mesmerized by the sight that I jumped when I heard the door open.

"Hey, Bella." It was Mike. Wow, he called me Bella again. Wait, he's here?

"Why are you here?" I asked grumpily, voicing my thoughts.

"I'm a model for this show too. Didn't you know?" Mike asked kindly.

"No one ever bothered to tell me!" I shouted, raising both my arms in exasperation.

"Take it easy, Bella. It's okay. I'm not going to call you "Gorgeous" anymore. I'm gonna respect you." Mike said, smiling at me with big, brown eyes.

"Good. Thank you." I said. I turned away from him and sat on one of the chairs. After a few moments, the door snapped open and six more models came in. They were a teeny bit taller than me. Some had a fair complexion and the rest were tan just like me. The guys were built and the girls had really skinny bodies. I didn't feel self-conscious anymore because I was hired just like the rest of them. So it means we're equally great. The last group of people that came in was the hairdressers and make-up artists. I could tell who they were because some of them had great make-up and fabulous hairstyles.

"Okay, children. Let's get to work. We have an hour before show time," One of the hairdressers said sternly in a French accent-y voice. "Oh. I am Lance. This is Natalia," -touching the shoulder of a plain-looking woman with a bit of split ends-" Sherrie,"- reaching the arm of a short brunette woman with a cool green shade of eye shadow on her eyelids- "Daniella," - pointing at the tall woman with black ironed hair-"and Frank."- a tall man who waved delightfully at us-"We are your hair dressers. And that is Paulo,"-gesturing at the guy with brown cropped hair-"Donna"-gesturing next to a short blonde woman- "Timothy,"- a guy who looked sleepily at us. God, he has huge eye bags- "Tonnie,"-another person with huge eye bags, only she was a girl. A little more extra features to her, like darker hair and they would look like the living zombie twins. I tried to hide a giggle, but I failed. Tonnie gave me a frightening look. And with that, I was silenced. I should stay away from her if I want to look unexplainably beautiful in the show-"And Aurora."-He beamed happily at the small girl, or it seems like she's a small girl. She had a lot of piercing on her ear and has a big butterfly tattoo on her arm. She is definitely not a kid-"They are your make-up artists. Let's get to work."

He made us change into the clothes we were about to model. My attire was a blue strapless dress with a big black belt around my upper waist. It was paired with blue three-inch pumps and was intensified by long diamond dangling earrings. My ensemble was so pretty that I can't help bragging. I saw the faces the other models wore. The guys were staring at me like I was a football trophy again, and the girls were burning with envy. Cool. I proceeded afterwards to hair and make-up when I was done flaunting. Lance was the one who fixed my hair. He ironed it and made it totally straight and silky. Surprisingly, his attitude was as smooth as his work. He was really easy to talk to -besides the French accent- and he knew how I felt about the Edward thing. I mean, I told him generally that a guy dislikes me, and I wasn't even talking to him. I didn't say any specific details because Mike was right next to me. I could see from the corner of my eye that he reacted a bit to my story but controlled whatever he was feeling.

"You don't need to get too concerned with this boy, Dear." Lance said with a motherly tone, even if he was a man. If he just knew what happened during our Chemistry class…

"I mean, what if he just had a headache or something a boy might have. You are not the only who surrounds him. Never mind him." He added after a moment of concentrating on my hair.

How can I not mind a guy who was absurdly beautiful? His beautiful face soon crowded my thoughts. His amazing eyes staring intently at me, his perfect, angular nose balancing the masterpiece, and his lips… I couldn't even describe his lips. I sighed and I noticed in that instant that Lance was waving his hand in front of my face. How long have I been daydreaming?

"Are you alright? You're a bit tan but I could tell you are blushing." Lance muttered, scrutinizing my face. I checked my face in the mirror and he was right. I was blushing. A lot.

"Come on. You're done. There's Aurora. She's gonna do your make-up." He smiled and helped me get out of my seat.

"Thanks for both. The hair and the advice" I said.

" You are welcome, my dear." I smiled at his gesture.

I walked to where Aurora was. She was pretty, but not as pretty as me, and she exuded confidence. She seems very sure of her ideas and her hands. Aurora looks like a fast worker because she has done three people already, but her work has quality. This must really be her passion. Maybe that's why Lance likes her… Hmm… But why does she look unhappy? That seems bad.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I said, forcing a bright smile up in my face.

"Hello. I'm Aurora." She muttered, not meeting my eyes.

She didn't even smile at me. How rude. But my irritation turned into satisfaction when I saw myself in the mirror. Her work on me was exquisite. She really has talent. I wouldn't mind if she didn't smile at me. It was just a simple smile. I don't need to get worked up about it.

"There. You are ready. Good luck." She said, still not meeting my eyes

I touched her arm and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you. This was wonderful"

She suddenly looked up at me and a big smile overpowered her face.

"You are welcome." She grinned.

Wow. My charms could be put into good use. I could buy more clothes and shoes or something that I could benefit from. Someone tugged my arm. Oh. It was Mike.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to be partners?" Mike asked, his eyes twinkling. How hot is he…

"Partners for what?" I uttered, making my voice calmer.

"The show. The show requires teams, boy and girl."

"Oh okay. No problem. Let's go." I said, dragging him to the side of the stage.

The show was great but tiring. My legs were getting weary because I had to walk fast and move fast to change my outfit. I could feel the sweat slowly run down my forehead during the catwalk, but with Aurora, she made me a blooming rose throughout the show. Mike and I made a good team. I had to admit, we looked good together. He started off in a charming black suit and I started off with the fabulous blue strapless dress, then the baby pink backless gown up to my last but best gown, a satin white floor-length gown with a low V-neck and a lot of rhinestone beadings. It was so magnificent. It was the prettiest gown in the show and I could prove it. Everyone was staring at me with

admiration, like the time I glanced out my car window. I was so satisfied with the praise they were giving me. Again, I was in my heaven. When it was time for the show to end, Alexandrea asked every model to come up the stage together and walk down the runway one by one wearing the best designer gown assigned to us.

I was last to strut down the runway and I was actually pleased with that. I walked down the stage with incredible grace and saw on the audience Lauren, Katie Tyler, Conner, Eric, Ben, Angela and Jessica. They were all smiling hugely at me. I can't believe they're here! I am so lucky to have them. I walked back to my line and smiled my brightest smile. I waited for Alexandrea to end the show and there, I was done. After the show, we all went back to the dressing room to change. I changed into my black mini dress with a gold belt around my upper waist. It was paired with my black pumps and again, my diamond dangling earrings. I looked for Lance and Aurora and thanked them for one of the best experiences I had. I was surprised when they both hugged me and congratulated me for a job well done. God, they are so kind.

"Bye Lance and Aurora. Again, thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." They both smiled at me.

I walked out of the dressing room and liked the view that I saw. The bright lights from the show were turned down and were replaced by small different colored spotlights twirling around to make a disco effect. The large crowd all held small glasses filled with wine. I could smell the strong smell of cigarette around me. I smiled at the scene that I love.

"Bella!" Someone shouted loudly, but the sound was drowned by the music. I turned around and suddenly someone wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You were so great!" Jessica said.

"I totally agree. You were smoking!" Conner jumped in.

"I love your gowns! Totally fit for you." Lauren said, smiling hugely. Jessica let go of me and grabbed one of my hands. "Come on. Let's celebrate with some dose of alcohol!" She led me to the table with bottles of wine arranged neatly.

"Can I have a glass of Vodka please?" Jessica said, making her voice louder than usual.

"Sure." The waiter said, taking one of the bottles in the clean row and pouring heaps of wine into the wineglass.

"Here you go." The waiter handed the glass to Jessica.

"Thank you." She smiled and immediately handed me the glass.

"Bottoms up, Bella. To a happier modeling career with more alcohol and dancing. Cheers!" Angela said. She motioned me to drink it. She must be in such a hurry to get drunk tonight.

"What about me? I'm a model too!" Mike whined.

"Yeah, whatever. Cheers!" Angela repeated without turning her head for Mike.

"Thanks, Guys. Let the partying officially begin." I shouted and raised my glass in the air. In half a second, I let the wineglass finally touch my lips and drink the Vodka with pleasure. I could feel the alcohol run through my throat like fire, but it didn't harm me. Instead, it was like an anesthetic, it made me forget all the pain I've been through. This wasn't the first time I drank, but it always made me feel that warm welcoming feeling. I know it sounds weird, but for a girl like me, I'd give everything just for... what? I don't know. I don't know what's missing in me.

"Ready for the next one?" I said after drinking my shot.

"Of course! I've been waiting for you to finish yours! You were slow, girl." Tyler slurred. How long was I drinking anyway? Tyler seemed to swig his first glass in less than a second.

"Let's just dance." Conner jumped in. He grabbed Katie's waist and began to sway to the music. Everyone joined Conner's lead which left Mike and I together.

"Hey. Can you be my partner. Just this once." He smiled his most pleading grin. I tried to resist but gave up easily. I smiled my brightest smile. "Sure. Anything for you." Did I just say that? He beamed and grabbed my arm at the same time. We danced to the beat, and in fact, I was having fun. At first, Mike was hesitant to touch me, but I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. I could see through the dim light that he was smiling. I don't know if I was still coherent, but tipsiness was surely overpowering me. The alcohol was taking control of my body and I was moving in ways my father would surely slap my face when he sees it. But I didn't care, I was in a world where I made my own decisions. Decisions that would lead me to harm.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hey. This is my first FanFic. I hope you guys liked it!! Please review and tell me if I should continue my story. I need all the motivation, Please!!!! Thanks!

XOXO, 07


End file.
